


Just Tell Me

by Aeiouna



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Game Spoilers, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Spoilers for Sebastian's 10 heart event





	Just Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sans_Virtuosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Virtuosity/gifts).



> Spoilers for Sebastian's 10 heart event

Whenever you can't find him anywhere else, you know he's at the cliff just outside of town, looking over the city. It was getting harder to follow him up there, since you had to carry your son up with you now, but you still try to make the trip. To spend the evening with him. You were glad it was still summer, so you don't have to bundle the baby up to bring him here. You stop at the base of the cliff.

He sucks his thumb and looks up at you. "Mama?" he calls for you.

"Yes sweetie we're almost there, we're going to see daddy," you kiss his forehead and start the trek up the cliff side. Man this was so much easier when Sebastian brought you up on his bike. By the time you make it up to the top, you've moved your son to your shoulders and he's looking around in awe at how high up he was. You stand still for a moment, taking in the sight of your husband in his favorite spot. A spot that you were honored to know about. The spot where he confessed his love to you. It was special to you both.

You bring your son back into a regular carrying position, so you could set him on your lap once you sit down next to Sebastian. You gently nudge him.

He turns his head in the direction of the nudge and smiles at you. "Hey. What brings you up here?"

"We missed you," comes your reply, "You had been up here for a while and the little one was getting fussy. He wouldn't calm down until we came up here to find you."

Sebastian chuckled and took your son from you. "Did you miss me buddy?"

The little boy nodded and started sucking his thumb again. "Dada."

Sebastian chuckled. "Still don't say much, huh?"

"You expect him to actually be talking magically overnight?" you chuckle as you rest your head on his shoulder. You close your eyes and feel Sebastian's free hand wrap around you. "Because it doesn't quite work like that. It takes time for him to learn new words. Just be grateful he says 'Mama,' 'Dada,' and sometimes 'kitty.'" You open your eyes again. "What brought you up here anyway? And don't just tell me you wanted to do some thinking. Of course you wanted to do some thinking, it's the only reason you come up here. What were you thinking about?"

He stiffens, and his grip on both you and your child tightens. That causes you to look up at him in surprise. He had never done that in your recent memory and it made you question if anything was alright in your relationship. "Sebastian? Is everything okay?"

He loosens up a little once he realizes that you were responded to his reflex. "Yeah, of course. Don't worry, I wasn't thinking of anything bad. In fact, it was something really good. Just don't know if now's a good time to discuss it."

That caused you to get even more confused. "Why wouldn't now be a good time to discuss it?"

He looked down at your son, then back out at the city. 

You were used to Sebastian being quiet, being hard to crack. It was a lot of the reason why you fell for him, you liked the challenge. But you thought you were long past that, and had gotten accustomed to being able to talk to him about anything and everything. To see him go back to how he was when you first met was a bit jarring. "Sebastian."

He looked at you again. "Yes?"

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" your voice got a little more concerned. You didn't know what had gotten into him to suddenly not want to talk to you about things, "You haven't been this closed off to me in quite some time, and it's a little unnerving, you know. I hope you're not lying to me when you tell me it isn't anything bad. Are you wanting to break up with me?"

He flinched at the question, but that got him talking, "Oh, God no. I wouldn't in a million years dream of wanting to break up with you. I was just, well. I grew up with a little sister and even though it had its ups and down, and at the end I felt a little lonely, I don't regret that and that's not the fault of Maru. In fact, Maru and I were really close growing up. I want that for this little guy. Someone who will always have his back, and someone whose back he will always have. I guess what I'm trying to say," you cut him off and kiss him.

"You want to have another baby? That's all?" you grin and you scoot just a little closer to him.

"Yeah, I guess that's all. But I think the baby is still a little too young for us to be having another one, which is why I didn't want to bring it up just yet."

"Well just because you don't want to have a baby _now_ doesn't mean it isn't something we can start talking about," you point out, "And for the record, I agree that I want to wait until this one is a little older before we have another one. It's hard enough keeping an eye on him. But I absolutely want another once he's a little older."

The look on Sebastian's face made your heart skip a beat. It was a look you didn't see on him but a few times: the day he told you he loved you, the day you gave him the mermaid's pendant, the day you got married, and the day you told him you were pregnant. And now, here it was again.

He stood up, pulling you up with him. You were sure the only reason he didn't jump is because he was carrying the baby. "How about we take this one to my mom and Demetrius for the night, then go have a date night at the Stardrop Saloon?"

"That sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing I found explicitly stated that Maru is younger than Sebastian, I made the educated guess that she was on the fact that Demetrius is Maru's biological father, but Sebastian's step-father, so it stands to reason he was a child from a relationship Robin had before being with Demetrius.


End file.
